


Flutter

by LuneChat



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, House-husband Hyun, M/M, Married Couple, Office-husband Gyu, Will added more later if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneChat/pseuds/LuneChat
Summary: Series of fluffy Woogyu married life story, which each chapter mostly didn’t relate to each other. Consist of 1000++ words of pointless things.Can be read as one-shot and most of the times didn’t have a plot in it, aka please forgive me for the lack of point in this story. But I swear, there'll be a plot somewhere (later) in the middle of the story..Cross-posted from AFF





	1. Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I'm suck with grammar tbh..  
> I didn't think editing any of the posted chapters from AFF would save me from my bad grammar, so enjoy.. :')

It’s one of those quiet Sunday morning when Sunggyu finds himself awake with an empty spot beside him on the bed, meaning his husband has already woke up from who knows when and probably preparing for their breakfast by now.

He blinked away his sleepiness, rubbing his eyes and stretch his hands a bit before proceed to sit up. He waits for another 1 minute and set the duvet covering his body aside to stand up from the warm nest. Then he looks at his feet and smile a bit as he find his boxer and sweatpants scatter on the floor, the reminder of their last night activity.

He glance at the clock hanging on the wall and was surprised that it’s just 8 in the morning, too early for his lazy Sunday plan. But he is already wide awake now, so he dressed himself and takes out a loose black t-shirt from his wardrobe before leaving the bedroom to heading the location of his younger lover, _the kitchen_.

There, Sunggyu saw his husband hummed softly to some song he couldn’t hear clearly and slightly dancing with his back turn against him. He noticed the other wearing an over-sized cream white t-shirt (maybe it’s Sunggyu’s), short black shorts and baby blue apron that adorned his slender figure as he make his way to approach his lover.

As he get closer, he can see soft strands of blonde hair still sticking out from Woohyun’s head and Sunggyu shouldn’t think it’s cute but _it is._ The bed head actually making the younger even more adorable than he usually is, according to Sunggyu. But since when did Woohyun ever not appear cute in Sunggyu’s eyes though?

It seems that the other male is busy in his own world, whisking some batter and chopping something on the cutting board, so he didn’t notice the elder slowly approaching him.

Still making silent steps towards his husband, he smile widely as he finally recognized the song ‘Perfect’ by Nell that being hummed by the other. It’s one of his favorite songs that sung by his favorite band, and maybe by now Woohyun actually remember the lyric of all of Nell’s song because Sunggyu always play it in his car on their trip to anywhere. It makes him happier to know that his lover started to love the same thing as him instead of getting tired by it, the more reasons why he loves the other male.

“Good morning, baby.” Sunggyu whisper to the younger’s ear as he wraps his arms around his husband’s slim waist and drop his chin to rest against Woohyun’s shoulder. The other male jump a bit at that, but then became calm again when his husband leave a peck on his cheek.

“You startle me, Gyu.” Woohyun chuckled as he turns his head to return the kiss on his lover’s lips, but then in another second, his expression turn into a grimace. “Ughh.. Morning breath. Did you not brush your teeth earlier before deciding to kiss me?” He gave a judging look at the grinning elder’s face.

Sunggyu just laugh at the younger’s frowned face, instead, he rub his nose into the crook of his husband’s neck to inhale the sweet smell of strawberry shower cream ( _so he has taken a shower)_ that mix with the unique scent of Woohyun’s natural body odor and tighten his hug.

“It’s not _me_ that kissing you on the lips, honey. It was _you_ that decide it’s a _great_ idea to kiss your hubby before he even had a time to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth.” Sunggyu grinned widely to annoy the younger even further, resulting a pouting Woohyun in the process.

The elder almost dive to kiss the pout away when a hand came to prevent him from doing it, now it’s Sunggyu’s turn to pout.

“Not so fast, hyung. Brush your teeth first, before you dare to kiss me again.”

Woohyun turn around in the elder’s hold and give his best glare to threaten the other (which is not that successful unfortunately), when Sunggyu unwraps the hand that claps around his mouth to kiss it, and stole a kiss at the younger’s lips again before let out another laugh. 

“Yahhh! It’s not funny, hyung! Go brush your teeth or you are banned from kissing me anymore today!” The younger slap his chest (luckily not that hard) and struggle to get out from his lover’s hug.

 _Now it’s getting serious_ , Sunggyu thought. This time his husband’s threat scared him a bit, so he let go of his hold.

“Okay, okay. Calm down a bit, baby. I’ll brush my teeth now, okay?” The elder let out a sheepish smile that turns into a smirk and pinch both of the younger’s cheeks, before kissing the tip of his nose. Laughing as he make his way to the bathroom (half running), avoiding his fuming husband’s nagging.

\--

10 minute later, after Sunggyu finish taking a shower, he goes back to hugging his husband that still busy with their breakfast preparation from behind. He attempt to kiss the younger’s lips again, but this time he get what he wants because he has complete the task Woohyun had gave him before.

“What are you making, honey?” One of Sunggyu’s hands sneaked into his lover’s shirt behind the apron and caressed softly the younger’s abdomen, while the other one settled on circling his husband’s waist.

Woohyun hummed a bit, appreciating the elder’s cold finger against his warm skin before replying. “Just a simple stacked pancakes with maple syrup and fruit platter. You said last night that you want breakfast in bed, didn’t you hyung? I already brewed the coffee too.”

The younger’s smile was blinding and Sunggyu felt a warm feeling crawls in his stomach at that and the loving tone the other’s give. He could feel himself fall deeper once again for the other male if it was even possible. Woohyun is all Sunggyu could ever ask for a perfect husband and he is glad it’s him that have the right to claim the younger as his other half for the rest of their life.

“What did I do in my previous life to have someone so perfect like you to be with me right now, huh hyun-ah? I must be doing something really good. Did I save the world?” The elder chuckled as he got a light slap on his hand that still resting the younger’s waist.

“No need to be greasy so early in the morning, hyung.” Woohyun rolled his eyes, but Sunggyu didn’t miss the blushing that crept on his husband’s cheeks.

“Yet you like it very much, don’t you honey?” The elder leave a peck on his lover’s nape and continue to kiss the blushing cheeks, making it redder than before.

But then his playful side kicks in, so Sunggyu leans in closer to the younger’s ear and whisper seductively. “But baby, that’s not what I mean when I say I want breakfast in bed.”

“W-what do you mean, h-hyung?”

Woohyun left stuttered from the elder’s words, not really expecting the change of subject and the seductive tone his lover use. His heart beating faster both from the shock and the excitement, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the grinning hamster.

One of Sunggyu’s hand make its way from the abdomen to the younger’s nipple, drawing a soft whimper from his lover.

“Of course I mean you’re gonna be my breakfast, baby.”

Sunggyu manage to say it in a deeper voice, blowing hot air to his husband’s ear that surely didn’t do any good for the younger’s hitched breath. Leaving a very flustered Woohyun as result, that look like about to collapse any minute by now if not the elder’s hand that prevent him from falling.

The elder peck his left cheek before letting out a loud laugh and by then, finally Woohyun’s heartbeat calm a bit. He turns his head to face the elder with a pouting lip, not really happy with his lover’s teasing.

“How can after we’re already married for one year, you are still so cute baby?” Sunggyu chuckled, closed his eyes in bliss and tightened his hold around the younger’s male, “What to do with these blush, huh?” He then kissed the reddened cheek loudly, causing a whine from his lover.

“S-stupid Gyu! Like 3 rounds last night is not enough. You know I’m still sore, didn’t you? Y-you horny bastard!” Woohyun whipped his head to the opposite side of his husband’s handsome face to hide his embarrassment from the elder’s prying eyes, while the other just let out an amused smile at his lover’s antics.

“Well, what can I say? You know that I can never resist and _will never_ get enough of you, right baby?” Sunggyu wriggled his eyebrow as he force the younger to look at his face and kissed the tempting red lips of his lover passionately.

 

 _Well_ , if Woohyun can’t refuse the other’s enticement and end up in their bedroom once again, it’s a _great_ plus for Sunggyu. And _if not_ , at least he still got pancakes and fruits with fresh brewed coffee for a breakfast. It’s _still_ nice enough, Sunggyu thought.

 


	2. After Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun got worried and sulky because Sunggyu is coming late from work

The evening sky outside the tall building was cloudy, when the lone figure strolls across the empty room on the highest floor in it. The building itself is almost bare from any other person, beside the figure and some security guards on each level of it. Of course, it’s already past the working hour for the activities that take place in this edifice during the day.

Sunggyu glance at his wrist watch as he loosens the black tie on his neck with his other hand, sighing as he saw it's already 7.00 pm. He walks faster to the already open elevator door and pushes the 'Lobby' button on it. He then leans on the cold surface of the elevator’s iron wall as he messed up his dark hair a bit, _he's late_.

He usually finished his works at 5.00 pm and already on his way to home at 5.15 pm, which means he was already 2 hours late from his usual time to go home. Not that he never goes home this late, in fact he usually stay until really late, around 11 pm in the past. But that was before he got married, now is a different story. He got somebody waiting for him at home, his loving husband and a delicious dinner already prepared for him.

As the screen that indicating the floor blinking and the elevator slowly brings him down to another floor, Sunggyu pulls out his dead cellphone from his slacks and stare at it for a while. It was his fault that he didn’t notice his cellphone was out of battery from who knows when.

Maybe it’s when the technician come to repair the network issue in his building, or maybe when his subordinates rushing to his office and told him that his meeting with Mr. Kim from ‘Moon’ corporation is being rushed 2 days from the actual schedule so they started completing the meeting material today. But all of that didn’t matter anymore, as he remembered his husband that probably gonna be sulky when he got home.

The elevator doors open, cutting Sunggyu's train of thought. He hurriedly strode across the lobby to reach his car that parked in the building's valet parking area, but didn't forget to greet the security guards he meets on his way.

After he settles down on the car's driver seat and put on the seatbelt, Sunggyu considered for a second whether he should go to _'that'_ place first or not, and choose the former. He starts the engine and the black Mercedes Benz slowly making its way out of the building.

\--

When Sunggyu turn off the car and gather his things, he briefly checks his wrist watch again and shocked that it's already 7.45 pm. Woohyun would not be happy about this, he thought. He just hopes the thing he brought from that place could minimalize the sulky effect.

Sunggyu peel off his blazer and close his car's door, then proceed to fast-walk to his house's front door. He barely managed to take out the key from his pocket, when the door swings open in front of his face and revealing an angry looking Woohyun.

"Hey, baby-."

"Why did you just arrive now? Where did you go?" Woohyun's voice is stern, cutting his husband's words. The younger as expected, looks mad.

"Woohyun-ah, I can expla-."

What Sunggyu didn't expect was, being tackled with hug by the younger, almost sending both of them to the floor if not because Sunggyu's hand grabbing the door frame in time. Woohyun's hands clutches the back of his shirt, probably gonna make it wrinkle. But that's the last thing he minds right now, _not_ with his husband's behaving like this.

"You idiot! I don't need your explanation!" Woohyun buried his head in the elder's shoulder, voice a bit muffled by the fabric of his white buttoned-up shirt. But the anger is evident in his voice, making Sunggyu even more worried about the situation.

"Wha-?" This time, Sunggyu's words get cut by a kiss. And an eager one at that. Startling him for a second, before he managed to reply it with the same passion as his husband did. His hand that was grabbing the door frame before, automatically grab the back of the younger’s head and tilt it upward to deepen the kiss.

A few minutes already past when the elder decide they had to take their needed breath and pull away from the kiss, hand settle on the younger's waist. He gulps at the sight of his husband's rosy cheeks (probably from the lack of air) and red swollen lips, he wanted to dive in to those luscious lips once again, but the teary eyes of Woohyun caught him by surprise.

"Baby, hey.. Are you okay?" One of Sunggyu's hands cupped his husband cheek and gently forces him to look at his eyes when the younger look down to avoid his gaze. To say that the elder is not panicked was a complete lie, but he need to keep his calm to not startle his lover.

"You're an idiot Gyu.. I hate you.. Why can't you call me or even text me if you had to stay late at the office or going somewhere else? Do you know how worried I am, waiting for you? Having bad thought consuming my mind, not being able to reach you when I tried to call your phone?" Woohyun started to sob while having his outburst. "What if you got into an accident and I don't even know until it's already too late? What if you.. I-I can't imagine life without you.."

The younger buried his head on the crook of Sunggyu's neck, his sobs start to turn into a bigger one, while the elder is having a difficult time on how to react. On one side he was really worried with his husband's sudden outburst, but on the other side, he feels warm feeling crept to his stomach hearing his lover's worries and couldn't help but smiling at the loving attention.

But first he need to calm Woohyun down, so Sunggyu starts to slowly stroke the younger's hair and peppering it with light kisses. Muttering "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot." over and over again while shook their body, until his husband's cry come to a stop.

After a while, Woohyun finally lift his head to meet the elder's loving gaze, his eyes were swollen from all the crying earlier, but that's not decreasing a least bit of his attractiveness in Sunggyu's eyes. The younger would always be adorable in his eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry okay? I'm a workaholic idiot that didn't even knew that his phone was already dead from who knows when and making his adorable husband waiting in worry for 2 freaking hours. So I will take any punishment you give to me, please forgive me?" Sunggyu gives him a last peck and smiled sheepishly, then finally Woohyun cracks a smile for him for the first time that night.

Not for too long though, because the next second, Sunggyu’s stomach grumbling and make the both of them laugh at the amusing sound.

“I guess that’s our cue to go back inside, hyung.” The younger said as he released the hugs and start tugging at his husband’s hands to come inside their warm haven.

\--

Once they reached the dining room, Woohyun quickly get started to reheat their already cold dinner, while Sunggyu is being left alone to peel off his tie from his neck completely and open two off his shirt top button. He fold the sleeve of his shirt until it reach his elbow and making his way to his forgotten belonging, taking the thing he brought from the shop earlier which he hide behind his blazer.

Sunggyu reveals the thing he brought earlier that got concealed with his coat during their little drama, and making his way towards his husband's figure. He smiles as he calls the younger's pet name lovingly.

"Hyunnie~"

Without suspecting anything, Woohyun spun around just to see a bouquet of roses in mere 5 inch from his face. And then the elder peek behind those roses, smiling so sweetly to him. Woohyun was speechless for a moment, before smile slowly crept to his face.

"What are these roses for, Gyu?" The younger said as he accept the flower bouquet and peck his husband's cheek.

"A bribe?" The elder chuckled at his lover's cringed face. He then proceeds to hug his husband, but Woohyun dodged it in time while still hugging the bouquet close to his chest.

"That's not funny, hyung. You had to give me more than a flower to bribe me." The younger faked a pout to the elder's amusement, making his husband chuckled at his cute antics.

"Okay, okay.. What is it that my Hyunnie wants for him to forgive his Gyugyu?" Sunggyu cringed a little inside, even though it was his idea to tease the younger, but saying his pet name in a cute voice is still cringe worthy for him.

“Hmm.. What is it? I wonder..” Woohyun put on a convincing thoughtful expression, but then he let out a smirk as he start to walks slowly and closes the distance between them.

Sunggyu gulps and instinctively back down to avoid the younger, until his back hits the dining table and Woohyun put down the bouquet he was holding onto the table. The elder was clueless and a bit excited as his husband suddenly kisses him fiercely, but if this is what called a punishment, he would gladly take it anytime. Sunggyu thought.

What he didn’t expect was the sudden tickle attack, the next second after they part their lips. Of course, the younger wouldn’t let him had it that easy! _That naughty bunny._

“This is what you get for making me worried, hyung.” Woohyun giggle as he relentlessly giving his tickle attack to his lover’s side.

Sunggyu was busy dodging the tickle attack and suppress his laugh, when they heard the microwave beeps, alerting them of their postponed dinner. And just then, he finally managed to grab his husband’s hands. But to the younger’s surprise, Sunggyu just kissed his palms and not taking any revenge on him.

“Let’s eat our dinner, baby. I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything since your lunch and wait for me to come home, right?” The elder gave him the sweetest eye smile before letting go of his hands. Rendering Woohyun into a blushing mess at his lover’s sweetness.

 

When they finished their dinner later and Woohyun is left to wash the dishes, Sunggyu sneakily slip his hands to back hug and lift the younger. Causing his husband yelp and almost broke the plate he has been holding.

“Gyu, what are you doing? Can’t you see I’m currently doing the dishes? You almost make me broke the plate.” Woohyun whipped his head to face the elder with a pout on his lips, just to meet with his lover’s devilish grin.

“Payback time, baby.” Sunggyu kissed the younger’s cheek before turn over his husband’s smaller frame and lifting him up to his shoulder, then walk leisurely to the direction of their bedroom.

“W-wait! Hyung, let me down! The dishes!” Woohyun yelp in panicked as he was being picked up against his will. But the elder didn’t slow down his steps a bit.

“Just leave it baby, we can do it together tomorrow. But now, shouldn’t you be thinking about your punishment for suddenly tickling me like that?” Sunggyu can imagine clearly his lover’s face paint in horror at the mention of ‘punishment’ and that makes him even happier to tease his little puppy.

Just then, they finally arrived at their bedroom door when the elder finally put down his husband’s body to open the door and usher the younger to get inside. One of Sunggyu’s hands still at the door handle as he speaks.

“ _Oh_ , and I hope your editor won’t come too early tomorrow. Because tonight, I _won’t_ let you sleep a blink.” He finished his sentences with throwing the sweetest smile at his husband, but oddly it looks more like a wolf’s grin in Woohyun’s eyes.

Then he closes and locks the door. That night, Woohyun learned to never tease the hungry wolf too much.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update~


	3. His morning (Woohyun ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka how Woohyun worshiped Sunggyu's body part.  
> Aka how I just need them cuddling all day long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our happy virus, smiling angel, Jang Dongwoo~

Woohyun’s eyes flutter opens at 6 a.m. sharp, his biological clock always make him awake at this hour and nothing is unusual. His husband still sleeping soundly beside him, with one arms supporting Woohyun's head and another one drape over his waist.

The way his lover's jet black hair tousled back and showing his forehead is definitely heaven for him. The usually styled hair was now freely sticking out on every direction. He always likes it when the elder's face was shown without any strand of hair hiding his perfection.

The younger smile as he look at his adorable husband's face, eyebrow furrowed and mouth slightly apart. Sunggyu's face was handsome when he's awake, but somehow his sleeping face are both cute and sensual at the same time. Making Woohyun couldn't help but touch the slightly chubby cheek and trail his fingers to the sinful lips that had devour his own so many times.

The elder's lip was one of the younger's favorite feature of his husband face (beside those captivatingly small eyes of the other), he love to kiss it and to be kissed by it. It's not too thin or too thick like Woohyun, but it was perfect for him.

His husband shift lightly at the touch, and tightening his hold around the younger’s warm body. His face turns into a slight grimace as he let out a whine, mumbling 'too early' to the top of his lover's hair, all while eyes still closed. 

Woohyun chuckled at the elder's cuteness, it's a side that will never be seen by him if the other is awake, but that what makes it’s even more precious to him. Sunggyu always act mature, composed and patient for his sake, but sometimes he can be super sweet too. He always loves to spoil his lover with attention when awake, but it's the younger's turned to spoiled him when he's asleep.

Slowly, Woohyun move his fingers to trail the other's naked chest in front of him that raised slowly when the elder taking a breath. Appreciating the view of his husband's broad shoulder and tracing some moles that scatters around his lover's chest.

He then inch closer to nuzzle his nose and inhale the mix of vanilla and musk scent radiating from Sunggyu's neck, the smell that’s  sweet and manly at the same time, _his favorite_. It's even better with a hint smell of sex that mix with it, making Woohyun blushed at the thought of their previous night activities.

Sunggyu stirred again in his sleep, but this time he slowly flutter opens his eyes in time to catch the younger's buried in his hold with slightly pink cheeks.  It took some seconds before his lover realize that the elder is awake by now, releasing a small gasp like he was catches red handed doing something illegal.

"What are you doing, baby?" Suggyu chuckled at his husband's adorable act, and lovingly rubbing his nose against the younger's.

"N-nothing. Why are you up already, hyung?" Woohyun buried his head again in the elder's chest, grinning while blushed a little more.

"That should be my question, honey. Why are you up already? It's still early, just half past six." Sunggyu pat his husband's cheek, tilting his head to get a good look of his lover's face.

The younger let out a gasp again _. It's already 30 minutes?_ How come the time goes so fast just from admiring his husband's perfection?

"Hey, why are you spacing out, hyun-ah? Are you still sleepy?" The elder look at his lover's face with a worried gaze. "Do you want to sleep more?"

Now the other got his attention, and Woohyun let out a small shook of head. "No, I'm good.” He smiles as he meet his husband’s eyes.

“But you’re not usually waked up early like this, hyung. Did you want to continue sleeping? I can make our breakfast while you continue your sleep, but I’ll have to take a shower first.” The younger offered.

“Baby relax, you don’t need to be so busy this early in the morning.” The elder gives him a reassuring smile.

“We still got three and half an hour before my job started, so just cuddle more with me now, okay?” Sunggyu then peppered his husband with butterfly kisses all over his face and continue it to the younger’s jawline and neck. That earns him a giggling Woohyun.

“I know that you’re the CEO, Gyu. But that doesn’t mean you can go to your office 1 hour late. What will your employees think if their role model is late on the first day?” Woohyun stopped the elder’s lips that latch on his collarbones by cupping his husband cheeks, and then leave a peck on his lips.

“That I’m doing something important?” Sunggyu let out a smirk.

“Oh, _really_? Then please enlighten me, what is this ‘something important’ that had to be done by 8 in the morning?” Woohyun rolled his eyes at his lover’s ridiculous reason.

Sunggyu’s smirk turns into a wide grin as he leans in to the younger’s ear. “You.” Then he proceeds to nibble Woohyun’s earlobe, biting it lightly. Rendering his lover to a speechless and blushing mess.

When finally Woohyun recover from the teasing, he pushes lightly the elder and it earns him a whine from his lover. “Gyu! Stop harassing your employees with the detail of our sex life!"

The elder laugh at that, one hand propped his head so that he can look his husband's face better. The other one crept to the younger's cheek and caressed it lovingly before he drop a light kiss at the soft skin. 

"I'm joking, baby. No one supposed to know about our sex life, or else they might start imagining things. And I don't appreciate my husband to be their object of affection."

Sunggyu slid his finger to his lover's hair, fixing the raven's fringe from covering the younger's beautiful face and continue. "Beside, there's no way I would be late for my first day, my dad would slit my throat if I did." 

Woohyun chuckled  and slowly his hand make its way to place it on top of his husband's that still on his cheek, rubbing it softly. "Yes, aboeji is really scary sometimes. But he's so nice to me, so I guess he might be not that cruel Gyu"

The elder let out a sigh. "That's because he like you more than his own son, hyun-ah. I don't even know who he is anymore when we're meeting him, he's like a different person with you." Sunggyu whined, his lips turn into a slight pout.

The younger let out a hearty laugh, making the pout on the elder’s face stay longer. Then Woohyun leaned to kiss the adorable pout (the elder natural aegyo is scary), until it turns into a small smile.

“It’s not true Gyu, he loves you a lot. Just maybe he’s too shy to show it, that’s why sometimes he calls me to ask about your being.”

“Wait, _WHAT_? He _calls_ you? That old geezer, he didn’t even call me once after we’re married and he called you?” Sunggyu is beyond disbelief, his father definitely favorited his lover. Not that it’s hard though, the younger is adorable and well-mannered so it’s not hard for everyone to fall for him. But it’s his father they’re talking about, that cold and awkward guy (at least to him) can actually spend his time to call his husband is amusing.

Woohyun chuckled before proceed to snuggle back to his lover's neck, rubbing his pointy nose at the pulse point. "No need to be jealous of your own dad, Gyu. You know that I only love you, right?" He leaves a light kiss at the elder's collarbone and look up to meet his husband's eye smile.

"And I only love you too, baby. But enough this talking about my father, it doesn't feel appropriate bringing his name when we're cuddling on the bed, naked." Sunggyu cringed a little and let out a chuckle at the younger's sudden reddening cheeks, probably too shy to remember in what position they're in now.

Sunggyu sit up from his position and cupped his husband’s cheek only to lightly biting it, earning a protest whine coming from the younger’s mouth. “Aigoo, what should I do when you’re being so cute like this, huh?” He then rubs his nose to the abused skin, before dropping a peck on each side of it.

They cuddle more in the end, until Sunggyu's stomach suddenly grumbles.

"Well, it's a cue for me to make our breakfast, I guess." Woohyun chuckled and proceed to unlatch his husband's arms around him. Whining noise could be heard coming from the elder, not appreciating the loss of warmth.

"Noo. Come back here baby, I don't need breakfast. I only need you." Sunggyu is half whining half pleading, while making a grabby hand gesture to his lover that already out of the bed by now.

The younger purposely ignore the elder's protest and start to search for his boxer and shorts on the floor, giving Sunggyu a pleasant view of the younger's naked ass. After he found it, the free show comes to an end as well. Then, the elder is back to his whining activity again.

"That's funny hyung, last time I remember, you don't mind gulping down 3 plates of kimchi fried rice I made for you." Woohyun fold his arm on top of his chest while leaning on the door's window, giving his husband a judging look but small smile hanging on his lips.

The elder's eyes widening as he heard his favorite dish being mentioned, he already felt his mouth salivating and stomach grumble again. "You'll make kimchi fried rice for me today?"

A nod from Woohyun, and Sunggyu already standing on his feet, half running to his lover to hug him close. Kissing the daylight of the younger male, even after being pushed lightly by his husband. The elder only loosen his hugs and stop kissing Woohyun, when the time comes for them to collect their needed breath.

"You know that I love you, right Hyun-ah?" Sunggyu look down to his lover's face with a serious look on his face, rendering Woohyun speechless. Then he let out a big smile and connects their lips once again, kissing him slower this time.

 

Apparently, Woohyun's kimchi fried rice is all he need for waking up his hamster husband and make him out of the bed. Well, it looks like he should cook Sunggyu his favorite kimchi fried rice more often then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To some reader that got confused of how Woohyun's hair change color from the first chap, it was bc this chapter takes a different timeline than the previous, about 3-6 months of their marriage life. I hope it sate our curiosity*

**Author's Note:**

> Probably post another chapter next week or sooner if I get a good response..


End file.
